


Thaw

by ssstrychnine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, F/M, daemon fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstrychnine/pseuds/ssstrychnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the daemon ficathon on lj. Prompt by sweetbitter: asoiaf - jaime/brienne - their daemons are very protective of each other, especially after the bear pit scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thaw

Cersei’s daemon settles before Jaime’s, but as soon as he sees her Cenric stalking around, just as golden as the lion on their sigil, he knows that Treasa will be the same. _If I were a woman I would be Cersei_. They are the only Lannisters to have lion daemon’s in more than a hundred years and Cersei wears that like a badge of honour and Jaime sometimes thinks he should care about that more, but he doesn't. 

Brienne’s daemon is a lynx named Wyot. He pads along beside her or sat on the front of her saddle when she rides and the fierceness in his golden eyes is sometimes enough to stop the laughter so often directed at her. Most of the daemons in her family have been birds, sea hawks and falcons, and when Wyot settles she isn't surprised he is something different. _She_ is something different. Wyot is beautiful like her home, not like her.

Wyot and Treasa hate each other as immediately as Brienne and Jaime do, an ingrained hatred that’s shown in bristled fur and bared teeth. But when an arrows strikes the ground an inch from one of Treasa’s paws, Wyot snaps it in half with his teeth like it’s personally offended him and Jaime and Brienne move to fight together automatically.

After the bear pit, Wyot and Treasa start to circle, they stick close, they start away. They act as if they were animals and not daemons, they act like Jaime and Brienne pretend they aren't. Too scared to touch just yet. Treasa remembers that she dreamt of Brienne too, and the lynx was there, holding warm fire in his claws and in his eyes. 

“Same family,” Jaime suggests weakly when the daemons start to sleep curled into one another, in circles of warmth. Brienne grunts in reply and moves her bedroll a little closer to Jaime’s. 

At any sign of a threat, Treasa bristles like a porcupine and plasters herself to Wyot who presses back like they are one thing. Their tails entwine. Jaime and Brienne circle back to back and they _are_ one thing when they’re all fighting.

When Brienne leaves King’s Landing, Treasa drags her claws down Brienne’s arm like a warning, deliberate and slow, leaving a shallow cut at the base of her wrist, a messy smear of blood against blue veins that she then licks off. Jaime is stunned speechless and Brienne practically runs out of the room and only Wyot knows what it means.

“You’re not to get us killed,” he tells her as they ride out. “Treasa will be angry.” 

Brienne thinks of that as she rides, and as Biter rips through her flesh, and as Lady Stoneheart’s rope burns her skin. She thinks of that as Jaime agrees to follow her to his death. She thinks of that and tells Jaime the truth and knows that with swords in their hands and their daemon’s teeth and claws, they will not break.


End file.
